


When The Dead Dogs Sings

by Queen_of_bunnys



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is that how you spell goddamn it?, Multi, Music and Music player AU, OC is a stripper/dancer like person, OC is sorta badass, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Please Don't Hate Me, Read, Sad And Sexy?, Sexual Tension, Someone google it, Sorry Not Sorry, Stop reading my tags and read the story goddamn it!, cant do grammer, dont read, lots of unnecessary curesing, tags will change, this was a dream i had sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_bunnys/pseuds/Queen_of_bunnys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi leaves every month for three days and the Cadets are determined to find out why! (with the questionable help of Hanji of course) But are the Cadets in for more than they bargained for when they find themselves trapped in Levis home town?</p><p> </p><p>Im bad at summerys sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Dead Dogs Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And when you lie blubbering like ignorent child because your not good enough for her, you will see who is better than who" - The girl in the hat
> 
> The rest will have legit summaries i promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at grammar and all that so i hope you're okay with that. Umm comment if you like, comment if you don't. I finally did it so suck it maddie! You guys are awesome! Thanks bye.

Idiots follow idiots, that's just how it is but Armin can't help but curse himself for being a idiot. Following Eren and Jean to Heichou's door to listen to where he was going was probably the worst idea ever. Jean had this idiotic idea that Corporal Levi went out of town for three days each month but that's stupid...right? I mean they did get three days each month off but that's not .. it couldn't be? That's why he followed he just had to know. Now the three of them were sitting in Hanji's lab waiting for her to begin scolding them. Truly as of now she was just smiling at them wildly and it was fairly creepy. 

"Riddle me this, Eren are you stalking short stuff cause you secretly want to date him?" Hanji asked smile only widening at Eren's dark red blush.

"NO! I DONT...I,IM NOT...no we just wanted to know where he goes for three days each month." Eren said blushing up to his hairline. 

We all kind of stared at his stutter except for Hanji whose smile seemed to drop off the face of the earth.

"How do you know about that?" She asked eyes wide. She looked even more psycho than usual and that was saying something.

When no one spoke Hanji started to answer her own question chocolatey ponytail flying wildly.

"Your smarter than he gives you credit for," She started "But if you want to find out where he goes your going to have to do me a favor."

"YOU KNOW WHERE HE GOES??!!?!?" Eren yelled "WE WILL DO YOUR FAVOR JUST TELL US WHERE HE GOES!!"

And before anyone could stop her she started telling them and they couldn't go back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm comment if you like, comment if you don't. You guys are awesome! Thanks bye. (again)


End file.
